A Christmas Ball to Remember
by MerlockedWhovian
Summary: Not a song-fic.....one shot.....read!WAY better than my other story....still not perfect!READ AND REVEIW.....ONE-SHOT!


A/N: Well, here is another one-shot...probably...I think I'm getting better! Flames are used to light my torch in my "Oblivion: The Elder Scrolls" video game...

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKRowling. "When You're Gone" belongs to Avril Levigne (Not sure I spelled that right).

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

He saw her as she walked in. She was beautiful in a floor-length, V neck, and strapless Slytherin green dress. His breath caught when she looked at him. She blushed and quickly looked away.

"Miss Granger looks pretty in that dress. Do not deny you felt something when you saw her. I have been pestering you all year and now, the Christmas Ball is the perfect time to tell her your feelings."

"Albus, she is 18! Why on earth would I embarrass my self by telling her my feelings? She would think I was a perverted old man! By the way, she looks STUNNING"

"Oh, but there is where I believe you are wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Now, it's possible I am mistaken but, I think she has feelings for you."

"Why would you think that?"

"Honestly Severus!! Do you not see the glances she throws at you during dinner? Or, how last night she had clearly shortened her skirt and wore a tighter fitting shirt. Then Miss Weasley and Hermione were whispering and Ginny looked up at you in shock several times?? How are you missing this? Severus, take a risk! Ask her to dance! One time and read her emotions through her eyes! Don't read her memories...just look deep into her eyes."

"But-"

"No buts!! Just do it! One dance! It isn't illegal for teacher-student relationships!! Only if the said student is underage would I have to take action. Now, go!"

Severus stood up from the teachers table and walked across the dance floors in between couples dancing. Hermione and The-boy-who-somehow-frickin'-lived had just finished dancing.

"May I have this dance...Hermione?"

"Y-Yes."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They waited a second and a Half for the song to start. As a slow song started playing, she moved closer to him. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed her arms around his neck. At 5'8" she was the perfect height to rest her head on his shoulder.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**_

_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_

_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

She moved even closer now. He could feel her heart beating about 1000 miles an hour.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now??**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone **_

_**The face that I know is missing, too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

She sighed in content.

_**I've never felt this way before**_

_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_

_**And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor**_

_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

_**Do you see how much I need you right now??**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone **_

_**The face I came to know is missing, too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

She looked up at him. He stared right back at her. They were both trying to read each others expressions.

_**We were made for each other**_

_**Out here forever I know we were**_

_**Yeah and all I ever wanted was for you to know**_

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul**_

_**I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me **_

She started to lean forward. His heart stopped.

_**When you're gone**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

_**When you're gone **_

_**The face I came to know is missing, too**_

_**When you're gone**_

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**_

_**And make it okay**_

_**I miss you**_

He leaned down towards her. As their lips touched he felt electricity shoot from his heart to the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

His last thought before he fell asleep in his quarters 5 minutes after the ball was, _I love her._

_ HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS_

A/N: well I hope you liked it!! I liked writing it...I am really trying to improve my writing so...instead of writing "Absolute crap." Try writing helpful constructive criticism!!


End file.
